Lost Girl
by WinryElric24
Summary: Madoka is a girl that has a terrible past. Gingka is a guy that welcomes her, along with his group! Can Gingka get her to open up to more than just him, Hikaru, and, Hyoma? Can she tell the whole group? Gingka's ex girlfriend is out to get Madoka. And who exactly where Madoka's parents, and what happened on the night they died? Well I'm WinryElric24 and you can find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am WinryElric24, I am here to post a story called "Lost Girl." I came up with this story while reading an InuYasha and Kagome fanfiction called "Speak." I hope you all like this this story! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight BeyBlade- I only own the plot and some OCs! This fanfiction is not based of "Lost Girl" the series either! Please enjoy this story!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Pool, New Friends, and Annoyance...

A tall 16-year old is sitting in her room listening to Japanese music on her I-Pod, looking out her window. The girl's name is Madoka Amano, she has been living alone-in an one bedroom apartment for 5 weeks. Her parents died... she is also an only child. Tomorrow she will be going to her first day at Metal High. Yesterday her aunt came by to give her a pendant she was supposed to get for her 17th birthday from her parents... it is an eight-pointed star locket. It had a picture of her mother and father on one side and her on the other side looking up at them while they were looking down at her. The locket was colored a gaudy red.

* * *

Next Day!

*rrrrriiiinnnngggg!*  
*Punch across the room*

(A/N: I've noticed in almost every one of my stories either someone, or something breaks an alarm clock somehow at any point in the story)

Madoka gets up and does the usual: shower, gets dressed-red-half-jacket, with big yellow buttons, white shirt with an a yellow star on it, black skinny jeans, red converse, and red headband, and brown fingerless gloves. Eats breakfast and leaves at 8:15 A.M. But she made a big mistake-school doesn't start 'till 9:30.

(A/N: Wow- I would love for school to start at 9:30 and end at 2:55. But we don't always get our wishes -now do we?)

Madoka goes to a Cafe' across the street and goes inside, and hands the cashier a note, "Okay that will be 2.25$ " Madoka pays, gets her coffee and goes to sit on a bench, takes out her I-pod and listens to music.

* * *

30 Minutes Later...

"Uh.. hello?" Asked a teen about Madoka's age- with spiky red hair, brown eyes, black shirt, blue jacket, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and red/black converse.

"So what's your name?" the teen asked. Madoka took out a paper and pen wrote something down and handed it to him. "Madoka... okay! My name is Gingka Hagane. (A/N: I LOVE HIS LAST NAME IT MEANS FULLMETAL) Nice to meet you."

"Hey Ginga!" yelled a boy with short whitish hair(more like silver), silver-black eyes, brown fingerless gloves, brown combat boots, black/brownish pants, blue/purple jacket, and white shirt.

"Sup, Hyoma? Hey guys!" Gingka said as he spied the group, he called them over and introduced Madoka to his group.

Kyoya- Spiky green hair, blue eyes, lion tooth necklace, khakis, black combat boots, green jacket, black shirt,black fingerless gloves, and has scars on his face.

Gingka's Sis, and Kyoya's Girlfriend- Vixen- Red long hair, blue eyes, blue shirt, brown jacket, brown shorts, blue knee-high socks, black/blue fingerless gloves, and brown combat boots.

Kenta- Green hair, brown eyes, striped yellow/blue shirt, white fingerless gloves, blue jean shorts and blue converse.

Yu- Golden-Orange hair, Emerald Green Eyes (CUTE PUPPY DOG EYES!) blue/white shirt-jacket, and pants and white gym shoes.

Hikaru- Same outfit in Metal Fusion, onyx eyes, just with pink replacing the red and pink fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. (A?N:So many combat boots!)

* * *

During Last Bell...

"Hey why don't ya talk?" asks Gingka from next to Madoka.

Madoka didn't answer. "Come on! I'm not trying to be rude or anything!, just please talk to me." Madoka then showed him her neck- it had a big scar across it-it looked as though it was healing but Gingka wasn't sure. Madoka handed him a note and left the room (While they were sitting there the end bell rang) The note said:

_"My vocal cords are... messed up-a little... well not a little. I can talk though, it's just hard to." _

Gingka followed her quickly out the door "Hey Madoka, do you want to come to Ginkga's house with us and the group?" Asks Hikaru as Madoka walks up to the group. Madoka nodded. And Hikaru dragged her off to the mall. "So do you have a bathing suit?" Madoka shook her head.

"Oh My Flippin' Kami! We need to get you one-like now!" Hikaru grabbed a swimsuit off the shelf-it was a two piece black/red swimsuit. "Try it on... NOW!"

She handed Madoka the swimsuit and pushed her in a changing room and wouldn't let her out 'till she tried it on, Madoka eventually surrendered. Madoka put it on and knocked on the door.

Hikaru let her out and took a look. "Oh... my! You look nice!" But the only thing Hikaru was staring at was the healing scar on her leg and, her neck. "Now let's go!" Madoka changed back and Hikaru payed for her bathing suit-ignoring the silent girl's protests. Then they went to Gingka's house-or what he thought was a house-it was huge- a MANSION!

The girls went inside and were greeted by the rest of the group...well not really- Hyoma was trying to beat Gingka in how much pizza he could stuff in his mouth. Madoka and Hikaru had both a disturbed and wierd look on their faces filled with ANNOYANCE. (Had to put that out there)

End Chapter 1

* * *

I hope you like this it has a little bit of "Speak" in it-but it is not a copyright nor is it a Metal Fight Beyblade version instead of an InuYasha version. I hope you like it! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Words From the Silent Girl

Hello my dear fans! new Chappy! My timing is good-I guess... Well we remember what happened last episode- We met Madoka, and Gingka along with his friends. Madoka showed Gingka her scar. Hikaru took Madoka shopping and saw her scars on her thigh, and then they went to Gingka's house (really a Mansion) and was greeted by a food challenge, which was between Hyoma and Gingka. Benkei was rooting Hyoma on. While Vixen, Kyoya, Kenta, and, Yu are rooting Gingka on.

* * *

Chapter 2:Pool and Movies!

"Hyoma... Gingka... EAT THE PIZZA DON"T STUFF IT IN YOUR FACES! NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS! NOW! Ugh! Boys and food, WORST combination ever!" Yelled Hikaru at the two boys. "Sorry Hikaru, We'll clean it up right away!" Hyoma answered back quickly and nudged Gingka in the rib. "I'm coming Hyoma!"

Gingka and Hyoma quickly cleaned up the mess while Hikaru, Vixen, and, Madoka went upstairs to change into their swimsuits. Vixen went downstairs first. Hikaru and Madoka came down a couple minutes afterwards.

"Madoka come on-you look fine... it's alright. Don't worry- they won't say anything about the scars-trust me. Were not the type of people to do that- especially Gingka. And believe it or not- Kyoya won't say anything either. Now come out." Everyone was wondering about the scars-but took Hikaru's words as a message and a warning-especially Kyoya.

Gingka heard these words and got the message and the warning too. But then he wondered- _'What other scars does she have?' _Hikaru walked out to the indoor pool, with Madoka close behind her. "Wow..." Gingka whispered to himself- _'She looks beautiful.' _(A/N:Oooh!)_  
_

Hyoma walked up to Madoka and grabbed her by the hands and said- "My-you look gorge-OW! What the hell was that for Hikaru?" "Too far perv. Remember my warning!" "Yes, ma'am." Then Hikaru gave Vixen the signal-a 'kick' at Hyoma's shin.

Vixen then pushed Kyoya, Hyoma, Yu, and, Kenta in the water. Hikaru laughed... and so did- Madoka! All faces turned to the silent girl she laughed at their dumb-founded looks on their faces. "You laughed-you really laughed!" Madoka had a smile on her face and- "Yhep." She laughed again at his dumb-founded look. "She talked!" Kenta exclaimed. Madoka walk over to Gingka and then she did something he didn't count on-she pushed him in.

"arrg- *gurgle*" Gingka yelled as he was pushed in the pool. "Hah!" Hikaru yelled. Hyoma grabbed her by the waist and threw her in. Kyoya grabbed Vixen's ankle and pulled her in too! "So that's how it's gonna be." Gingka said as he pulled himself out of the pool. Gingka grabbed Madoka by the waist and jumped in with her in his arms.

Madoka squealed as she landed in the water with Gingka. Madoka let go and swam up with Gingka right behind her. After a couple hours of swimming they finally got out and changed into night-clothes. They watched two movies: "The Ring" and, "Conqueror of Shamballa" Madoka had fallen asleep on a futon, Hikaru on another futon, the guys on the floor, Vixen on a loveseat, and Gingka on the opposite loveseat.

Later That Night...

Madoka fell asleep quickly. She had a nightmare though...

* * *

Madoka's Nightmare:

_Madoka looked around from where she was sitting-she was in a beautiful meadow. But then-the meadow turned into a war-like field. "Madoka- why didn't you save us?" Asked Madoka's parents from behind her. "I tried! I tried to save you!" She yelled back._

_ "It wasn't enough for them Madoka." A voice said from behind her (again) It was- Gingka. He was wearing a black suit. she looked down to see she was wearing a blue ballgown-style dress-covered in blood._

_"Dammit Kaoru (dad), Makoto (mom) how could you leave her? She loved you-and I know you felt that you didn't deserve her love , but you did! You cared for her!" Said a voice from next to her. It was the aunt that delivered the necklace to her. She was wearing a black funeral dress with a black veil._

_"Come here Madoka." Gingka said as he had his arms wide open. Madoka ran to him and hugged him. She looked up to smile at him-but instead it was her father she was staring at. She backed up. Madoka looked around to find Gingka and found him laying on the ground next to her parents._

_She ran over to him and saw that he had been shot-right through the heart-and that her hands were covered in blood and she had a gun in her hand._

_Madoka then screamed..._

"Mhom! Dhad!" Madoka cried out as she woke up.

* * *

What Madoka didn't know-was that everyone was a deep sleeper-except for Gingka- so he woke up as soon as he heard her."Madoka, what happened? Tell me!" Gingka said as he quietly (but quickly) walked over to Madoka, her eyes were red and puffy, she also had a cold sweat on her face.

"Mhom... Dhad... I had a nigthmhare! I shaw them! Yhou where hin there too! I shot yhou hin my drheam!" Gingka sat down and pooled her into a hug, Madoka was violently shaking. "Madoka-it's okay, I'm right here. It's alright. shhh." After a couple minutes Madoka stopped shaking and Gingka got up to go back to bed but was pulled back by a strong grip on his wrist. He turned around to look at her.

"Chan yhou sthay with mhe? Jhust fhor thonight?" She said with a blush creeping up on her face. "Alright." Gingka said after a couple minutes. He could see the fear in her face. That's the thing- he could tell what someone was feeling. Gingka layed down next to her on the futon, Madoka layed back down and layed next to him., He wrapped her arms around her. The two fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Madoka woke up to sleeping in someone's arms. She opened her eyes to see his face just centimeters aways from him, she blushed and tried to wriggle her way out of his arms, but the more she did the mre his grip would tighten around her waist, she soon gave up and just looked at his sleeping face. _'He looks so peaceful.' _ After a couple minutes of laying there, Gingka finally woke up.

"Good Morning Madoka." He said "Ghood Mhorning- dhork." she answered. "Hey!" Madoka just giggled. Everybody soon got up and left. "So... you've seen my house- can I see your house?" Madoka nodded.

At Madoka's Apartment/House:

"Whell this his my housh. Whell mhore lhike han haparthment." "It's nice-I like the Japanese modern/ancient decor in here. Where are you from?" "Kyotho." "Kyoto?! Your parents must ha- oops sorry- didn't mean to mention them." Madoka just nods her head as she comes in with a rice ball. She then hands it to Gingka. "For me?" Madoka nods her head again. Gingka takes a bite out of it and his face brightens up. "This is good. did you make it?"

Madoka nods her head again. And then Gingka eats the rest of the rice ball. They talk and sit for a couple hours. "Shingka..." Madoka says. This of course surprises Gingka. "You said my name. This is the first time you've said my name. "I knhow. Thank you. I need to thell yhou that yhou nheed tho lehave- it's almost 3:00 P.M. Bhye." "Bye Madoka." Gingka says as he gets up and leaves-closing the door behind her. _'I like her-a lot.'_

End Chapter 2!

* * *

So... how'd you like chappy 2? Reviews! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: The Silent Girl's Mask

Hello! New Chappy! Hope ye like!

Disclaimer:I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Different Person That Showed Some Light

2 months have gone by... (Madoka came in February)

A week after Exams ;) ...

Gingka and Madoka have grown closer. Hikaru, Vixen, and, Hyoma are the first ones to notice it.

"Do you think we should get them together Hyoma?" Hikaru asked. "Yes, that would be pleasant- very pleasant." *SMACK* "Ow-what the hell was that for?" "Too far perv! TOO FAR!" "Sorry... I just thought that it woul- look! A poster for singing auditions!" "Yeah? So what?" "Isn't Madoka in choir..." "Yeah so she's independe-oh shit! We got to stop her before she makes a fool of herself! Come on Hyoma!" "Already ahead of you!"

By the time the two got there it was already too late. "Madoka Amano... your next. Madoka are you sure?" "Yesh Mrsh. Cullen I whould lhike tho shing Aghain by Yhui." "Alright-if you insist." Mrs. Cullen started up the instrumental.

_'Yume no tzusuki,Oikaketaita hazu na noni,  
Magarikunetta, Hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku_

_Ano koro ni mitai nitte modoritai wake janaino  
nakushitekita sora wo, Sagashiteru,  
Wakatterkuremeasu you ni gisei natta you na kanashi  
kao wa, Yamete yo_

_Tsumi No saigo wa namida janai yo autto kurushiku seotte kun da,  
Deguchi mienai hanjou mierouni,  
Dare wo matteru no,  
Shiori NOOTO ni tzuzutta you ni,  
Motto sunaion hakidashitaiti yo,  
Nani kara nogaretainda,  
Genjitsu tte yasu_

_Kanaeru tame ni, Ikiturun datte,  
Wasurechaisa nai yoru no mannaka,  
Bunan ni nante, Yatternai kara,  
Kaueru basho mo nai mo,  
Kono omoi wo , Keshite shimau ni wa,  
Mada jinsei nagai deshou,  
Natsukashikunaru,  
Konna itami, Mo kangei jan'  
_

Madoka finished. And the teacher, Hikaru, and, Hyoma- and of course the whole choir was shocked. She had a beautiful singing voice. Gingka was coming in, in the beginning of the song and found her singing it-he stopped in his tracks with his mouth gaped open and just staring at her in shock.

"Wow! Madoka I had no idea-I'm sorry I doubted you!" "It's alright Mrsh. Cullen." "Madoka! You never told me you could sing!" Hikaru said as she pounced on top of her. "Shorry!" "Oh it's alright!"

"Madoka! We have a surprise for you." "Yes Mrsh. Cullen?" "We have given you the solo for the concert! We would like you to sing Diamond by Alan!" "YES! You got it Madoka! You got the part!" "Yesh I rheally dhid!"

During lunch with Gingka and Madoka talking...

"Madoka. I heard you sing." "Yhou d-dhid?" "Yeah-you have a beautiful voice- why didn't you tell any of us?" "Um.. bechaushe I whould bhe hembaressed, hand I ashlo thought that yhou ghuysh whouldn't bhelhieve mhe." "Oh, anyways-at least now you know you aren't going to be embarrassed! Maybe you should come and do karaoke with us sometime!"

"Uhhh... I dhon't think sho Gingkha." "Why not?" "I-I-I chan't thell yhou!" And with that Madoka ran off. "Madoka!" "Hey Gingky!" A too-sweet tune said from behind him. "M-maria?" "Yes Gingky it's me aren't you happy to see me? I've missed you so much!" said Maria as she hugged Gingka around his neck from behind. "Maria! I told you before-were over!" "But Gingky I thought you loved me?"

"I did before but not anymore-I've moved on and I don' regret my decision. I've fallen for someone else." "B-b-but..." "Maria no! Go find someone else you can cheat on!" And with that Gingka ran after Madoka.

"Grrr. I'll get that girl-I'll get her for taking my Gingky!" "Hey Maria-let's not get all fiesty here! Besides I know how to help you anyway!" "What do you want Rago?" "I just want to see this girl crushed-I hate the way she gives off that aura-it's so-it's so-so" "So disgusting?" "No I was gonna say gruesome-but that'll work." "okay what do you wanna' do Rago- how are we gonna' make her snap." Rago whispers something in her ear. "I like that good job." "Thank you Maria." Then those two walked off.

Gingka finally found Madoka. She was sitting down beside a wall in the gym crying.

"Madoka- why are you crying?" "Gingkha... I havehen't thold yhou how mhy pharents died. And who exactly they where. I'm shorry!" "Madoka it's alright you can thell mhe." "B-bhut what hif yhou hathe mhe?" "What why would I hate you? Can you just please tell me?" "B-bhut-" "No buts-just tell me." "Alrighth. It starthed when whe ghoth a chall frhom mhy dad'sh whork to bhe trhanshfered here tho Mhetal Chity."

Flashback...

_"Honey- We are gonna' have to be moving." "Why is that?" "They just transferred me to work with Ryo Hagane." "Oh... Okay." _

_Couple hours later..._

_"WHAT? Were moving? B-but Dad I like it here why do we have to move?" "Because I've been transferred to work with Ryo Hagane. Dear now will you please calm down?" "Hmph! Fine I'll calm down-but I still don't want to move!" "Neither do I Madoka." _

_About a week later..._

_Madoka was going through stuff to put on boxes when she came across a goverment badge with the name 'Kauro Amano' on it. "Mom-what's this?" Madoka's Mom came in the room and saw what she was holding. "Oh... I thought you'd never see that... but you found it-so there's no point in hiding it from you now. Honey come in here!" "C'min!" He came in after a couple minutes and saw the badge.  
_

_"Oh... Madoka-we need to tell you something-something that we've been keeping from you." "What is it dad?" "I don't think I deserve to be called dad. Madoka- the point is were telling you that were not your real parents. Your parents died while trying to save you-and we took you in." "B-but why did you take me in-your government officials?" "Madoka-your parents were the government officials- we just took there place after you died."_

_ "W-w-w-what? You mean you aren't my real parents and my real parents are dead and that you took their spots to protect me? WHY? Why the HELL DID YOU DO IT?" "Madoka-it was in their will. The will said that we are here granted to protect you from any danger till the day we die." "Why? Why didn't they let me die with them?"_

_ "Madoka-you are a special person-if anyone gets there hands on you-this country will be brought down." "What do you mean?" "Madoka, as a little girl they had taken you away from your mother and father for several years and you were tested on-and finally they finished the testing-and you became this superhuman thing." "We have to keep you safe alright? Okay?" "Alright." _

_Then about a month later..._

_"Mom, Dad don't dhie!" "Sweety it'll be alright, we promise you." "Bhut yhou prohmised me you would keep me safe." "Well perhaps that is the one mission we could not fulfill, I'm sorry." "Nho dhon'th gho! Dhon'th dhie!" But it was to late they were already gone. _

_"Nho...nho...NO! DAMMIT!" _

_End of flashback..._

"Madoka... why... why would I hate you? I still think you're a friend to me-even if you're this super-human-thingy." "Rheally?" "Yeah Madoka really."  
Gingka pulled Madoka into a hug. "I'll never let you get hurt." "Thank yhou Gingkha."

"Awww. aren't they cute Hyoma?" "Yeah-they are." *SMACK-AGAIN* "OW!" "Stop thinking dirty stuff Hyoma!" "I was not!" "Sure..."

After School...

"So Madoka? Are you ready for your solo?" "Yesh Hikarhu!" "Oh My Flipping Kami! I need to here you sing it!" "Nhoth rhighth nhow! Beshides, I nheed tho show yhou ghuys shomething." "What is it Madoka?" "It'sh this."

Madoka pulled out her necklace, and showed it to them. "Wow Madoka this is beautiful!" Hikaru said-studying it's beauty. "Can you open it for us?" "Sure." Madoka opened to reveal a picture of her-real mother and father looking down at her in one picture-while in the other picture Madoka was looking up to them. "Wow... It's so cute! Madoka-how sweet of your parents to get you that!" "Well... Hi nheed tho thell yhou shomething ghuys. I've already thold Gingkha, sho nhow Hi have tho thell yhou." "What are you going to tell us?" "Whell..." and then Madoka explained the hole situation.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry Madoka! I'm sorry!" Hikaru said as she squeezed Madoka into hug. Shhe then pulled the other two into the hug two. "It'sh alright Hikarhu. Hi fheel bhetther now that hi told shomone anyway." "Oh Madoka- you're always so independent!" "Hikarhu... lhet...gho...hi...nheed...tho...breath..." "Hikaru let go of Madoka before you crush her ribs!" Gingka and Hyoma said in unison. "Oh... sorry Madoka!" Hikaru said as she let go.

"It'sh alrighth. Nhow I nheed tho show yhou ghuys my home!" "Okay! Let's go!" Then they all went to her house and had a snack and talked for hours and fell asleep on the floor and couch. Madoka fell asleep on Gingka's shoulder. Hikaru on the floor and Hyoma on a different the loveseat.

End Chapter 3

* * *

I had so much fun writing that chappy-it took me longer than I thought though... I just finished updating this at like 1 in the morning tell me how you liked this chappy! Remember- R&R!


	4. Author's Note!

Chappy 4:Author's Note!

Hi! As you can see this is not a chappy... sorry! Well I wanna say that your guys reviews are raeally supportive to me-even if you aren't trying to be supportive! Oh and I am officially in The Riesmbool Rangers Official Fan Club!Yay!

Well I'm still trying to figure out a new chappy for this story... it's a little hard with tests comin' up. Curse EXAMS! Well Besides this story I might make a different one- i think it's going to be called... um... well... I don't know right now. I'll figure out the title.

Well my point right now is one; as I said before: I am still thinking of a new chappy for the story and-I am moving! So I don't think I'll be able to update for a while... Sorry!

I really want to update sooner but... i is moving-so... I can't. Don't Hate ME! I will try to update as soon as I can!

I love you all, now I will see you again sometime. Bye! Go Fairy Tail!

~~WinryElric24~~


	5. Chapter 5:

Hey! Well as you can see-I was able to update sooner than I thought! Yay! Well Last chapter was an Author's Note! The Chapter before- Madoka can sing-really well-I love her Yui's voice-it sounds so natural...and now I'm getting off topic... Madoka opened up (Told who she really was really!) to Gingka, Hikaru, and, Hyoma. We have a two new characters! Maria and Rago. Maria-OC Gingka's EX-GIRLFRIEND now out to get Madoka. Rago is helping Maria too! And Gingka said he had fallen for somebody new? Can you guess-if you can then...yay you! Well if you can't-well then-your screwed till he admits it to the person. I've noticed she isn't as silent as I intended but okay! Well I'll stop blabbing now. ON TO THY STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Metal Fight Beyblade. The GENIUS CREATOR DOES!

* * *

The next morning!

As it was described last chapter. Madoka woke up on Gingka's shoulder. She squealed and fell on the floor. "Oucth..." "Madoka-are you okay?" "Yesh... I jhusht shlipped ghetthing hup." "Oh... okay." "I'm ghoing tho mhake brheakfhasht." "Kay."

Everyone soon wakes up. They chat, eat breakfast, go to their OWN HOMES, change, and meet up at the mall.  
Madoka is in her room when she touches the scar on her throat. A spark flashes at the touch. "What just happhenhed? Huh-did hi?"

_'Madoka- you are a super-human... but not the super-strength super-human. You control the forces around you and you can heal.'_

A voice says in her head. Madoka closes her eyes and again touches the scar. The spark grows bigger and it feels as though something is attaching in her throat. Her hand glows and fades as soon as the glowing starts. She removes her hand. And-

"My-throat! The scar it's gone-my vocal chords- they're f-f-fixed. That's what they meant when they said that. I can't believe it. I don't know what to say though... how can I tell the guys?"

Madoka finishes her usual stuff and then meets her friends up at the mall. She waves to them. "Hey, Madoka!" Hikaru yells across the parking lot. Madoka runs towards them and smiles. "Why didn't you say hi as you normally do-is everything alright?" Hikaru asks with concern in her voice. Madoka shakes her head. "Alright-but I'm keeping my eye on you." Madoka just smiles and they all walk in.

"So, how are you doing Madoka?" Gingka asks from next to her. Madoka opens her mouth to speak but closes it and just nods. "Okay... Hey- Hikaru, Hyoma, can you excuse us for a minute?" "Okay Gingka, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Madoka and Gingka walk off, and with them:

"Madoka-why aren't you talking?" "Uhh... umm..." Madoka is clearly struggling to talk, but of course Gingka is stubborn-but thankfully he has calmed down just a bit. "Madoka why won't you talk to any of us? Can you please talk to me?" "Gingka... I... I'm alright." "Y-you talked fine-h-how?" " I found something out this morning- I am of course a superhuman- but I don't have superhuman-strength. My kind of superhuman-power-thingy is focusing the forces around me-and healing. Please tell me you believe me! I'm so scared that you won't!" "If you really mean it then show me." "What?" "Show me-we'll go outside so we don't get any stares." "O-okay."

* * *

Outside...

Madoka breaths in and her hands start to glow. The colors range from purple-to violet-to pink-to hot pink-to faded pink-to maroon-to red-and then to a gaudy red. She moves her hand in a circular motion and swiftly strikes across it. The red turns to pink and then to purple slowly fading leaving behind a pegaus pendant. She hands it to him.

"Wow... I had no idea." "Neither did I 'till this morning." "Right... now let's go and catch up with Hikaru and Hyoma." "Kay!" 'Her voice sounds nice..' Gingka smiles to himself as he walks up to Hyoma and Hikaru.

"What's with the smile Gingka... did you kiss Madoka?" Hyoma asked with a smirk. Gingka blushed a deep crimson. "No! I did not! Idiot!" *PUNCH!* "Ow what the hell Gingka!" "Well!" "Sorry..."

And with the rest of the day-they shopped, talked, and saw a movie. "That was fun! Right Madoka?" Madoka nodded. "Madoka... talk. Now. If you can talk to me you can talk to them. You haven't even talked to the rest of the group yet!" "Sorry... I guess I should stop being all clammy... I do need to face my fears. Yes... My voice is fine... Like I said earlier-I am a SuperHuman-Thingy-just not with super strength. I can heal and control the forces around me! Now stop giving me weird looks you two!"

"Sorry Madoka we are just-astonished... you can talk now!" Hyoma and Hikaru both said in unison.

Yes... I know. And Gingka is right... I do need to tell the rest of the group." "Alright!"

Gingka, Hyoma, and, Hikaru all call the group to meet up at Gingka's "House" for an emergency meeting. In a matter of minutes everyone is there. Madoka soon told everyone-they were all astonished-very surprised... At first they didn't believe it- that is until she showed them her powers.

End Chapter 5

* * *

End chappy 5 Hope ye like! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Will Always Be There

Hello Readers! I am here today! Finally I get to upload a new chappy-that so I can save my butt... and give you a new chappy of this story of course! hehehe...

Well anyways we all remember waht happened last time right? If not then your either screwed or you need to read it over again! Well anyways-Gingka would you be a Legend Blader and do the disclaimer?

Gingka: Yes- WinryElric24 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade! She wishes she did though! (Pretty lame)

WE24: I heard that-come back here you little... YARGH!

Gingka: AAAAGHHHH! MADOKA HELP ME!

Madoka: You're on your own this time!

Gingka: WHY?

WE24: Because you are, now come back here so I can POUND YOU!

Gingka: NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Chapter 6: Friends Will Always Be there For You!

"I hope you guys don't hate me..." Madoka states as she sits down with a sigh.

"We would never hate you." Vixen says-which surpises everybody. Vixen sighs and continues.

"We like you just the way you are. We would never want to change you-ever. If someone ever messes with you-you tell us-and we will beat the shit for messing with you-that goes for everybody here. And we won't turn are back on you-ever. You understand-you're like part of the family. That's all we really are-just one big crazy, insane/sane family of great people. And you've become apart of it. We love you-being you. And one thing-you should talk more."

* * *

"Vixen's right." Kyoya states. Everybody gives him a confused look. He continues anyway.

"We don't give a damn if you're this super-human-thingy. We just know that you're Madoka-and we like it that way. This power doesn't change are view of you- you are still the same quiet-but now talkitive girl that we all know. We do care about you-and now you have a group to call a family. And you need to stop living in that small apartment-you probably could live here at the Hagane Mansion-I don't think the other two mind."  
"We don't mind." The brother and sister say in unison

* * *

"Yo-yo and Vixey got a point! You have us now! And now you have a place you can call home Madoka! We all believe that you are just like the rest of us-insane and friendly. And we'll keep it that way. We will always cherish our friendship with everybody in this room-even if we get on each-others nerves!" Yu exclaims happily.

* * *

"They are right. I might not know you that much-but I know you enough to know that I can trust you, and that you are one great person. And you can always be that one person that will hold a place in our hearts-along with everybody else even when you're gone or when somebody else is gone. You just remember that." Kenta explains

* * *

"You are definitely one person I would never want to change-when I met you-I thought you were pretty weird because you didn't talk, but I got over that-and I learned that real friends are friends that can keep the biggest secrets-and that they are the most honest. That's exactly who you are Madoka." Hikaru intercepts into the conversation.

* * *

"I can relate to that-you are definitely one person I wouldn't change-nor would I change any of the people in this room. I've known all of them my whole life. I know I haven't known you that long-but I know you enough to say that you are a true friend and that I would never change you-ever. We all like you-being you." Hyoma also comments.

* * *

"Madoka... you are one person-one person. But you've made some of the biggest impacts on all of us. You taught some of us to be nice to each other-and to show respect. You even taught us how to choose our own fights-even though you didn't really talk! You are one special person Madoka-and we all love you that way. And as Kyoya said-we don't give a damn that you're this super-human-thingy. We just know that you are the only one who can be the best at being you. We will never give up on you-ever. Just know that what we all said here today is true-and will stay that way." Gingka finally finishes off.

* * *

"Oh guys..." Madoka said trying to keep the tears from to no avail they came anyway. (A/n: Know one saw that Gingka and Vixen's dad was watching from the hallway-the whole time-he was proud of his little "family.")" You are the best friends I could have-ever!" One by one everyone gave her a hug.

Gingka gave her the last hug-he gave her a peck on the cheeck-she blused a little. "For being the best-best friend anyone could have." He whispered into her ear. " She smiled and more tears came. "Thanks Gingka-You guys are the best." She whispered back, he smiled and pulled away. "Now let's move her stuff here!" Gingka exclaims

She finally had a place she could call home-along with a family! She felt like the luckiest person in the world!

"Well then we all need to help Madoka move her stuff here!" Hikaru explains.

"That's what I just said!" Gingka yells.

"I know-but I had to say it-I also said it differently anyway!" Hikaru answeres back.

"Whatever!"

Everyone nods there head.

"Let's get started then!" Madoka exclaims happily.

* * *

All through out the day-everyone was taking stuff from her apartment to the Hagane Mansion. Gingka made sure it was alright with his father if she could move in. Everyone had loads of fun!

Vixen and Gingka's dad joined in to help take the furniture over! Everyone thought how it was funny when he kept saying: "I am the Immortal Pheonix!" And then something heavy would drop on his foot and he would scream like a little girl.

Madoka kept thinking how grateful she was to be part of a great family again. She would cherish these people forever.

She kept thinking and kept thinking through-out the day. She finally had come to a conclusion-a conclusion that she had fallen in love with the red haired-fiery spirited teen-Gingka Hagane.

By the end of the day everyone was exhausted-even the maids-from helping moving stuff! Madoka decided to make everyone a traditional Japanese dinner-and they all loved it. Especially Gingka.

Gingka had come to a conclusion too. He realized that he had fallen for the girl he was always standing by. Madoka Amanoe. He loved her cooking too! And he would never let anything happen to her.

Everyone that day had come to a conclusion.

There conclusion was: that they had found a great friend that they could always trust-like family. And that she could trust them just like family too! The also learned:

Friends Will ALWAYS Be There For You!

End Chapter 6!

* * *

So... How'd you like-you know, now that I've finished this chappy I think that this has become my favorite chapters of all the chapters I've written.

Remember: Read&Review!


	7. More Author's Notes

Hello Fans! Is me! I am posting a new story here-I was listening to "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey-and I thought-hmmm... wait a second-I can make a story! I can write about one of my favorite couples going on a long journey and like every chapter (well not every chapter) can be composed of one of Journey's songs! Hmmm... so I'm asking you guys as the viewers to pick one of these couples for me-type in a review and I'll use which ever has the most votes! The couples are:

Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell

InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi

Gingka Hagane and Madoka Amanoe

or...

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

Please pick one! I need your guy's opinion!

* * *

Another matter... I don't know what to new story I can post next... I need to pick from these stories: (Not telling you what pairing these stories are... MHUAHAHAHAHAHA!)

The Girl That Waited

Kiss the Girl

Love Never Dies

or...

Beyblade:Metal Illusion

Pick one of these in and either PM me or put it in your review-I respect ALL opinions!

* * *

I new chapter of Lost Girl will be posted shortly after this one... maybe-depends if my computer wants to be screwy or not...  
Well-we'll see! Remember-VOTE! And something else-respect each-others opinions!1


	8. Chapter 8: Maria's Plan and Feelings

Hello dear readers! It's sooooo nice to write again! I hate NOT writing! Well anyways new chappy! I have got a quote for you guys!

_You can't say the word 'Expectations' when you have the confidence in yourself. 'Expectations' are what you have when you've given up'_

I will start putting these up before every chapter or they will be used in chapters for my stories you will know it because it will be in italics. Besides... I have decided on the couple for my story of Journey to be Gingka and Madoka and the new story shall be: Beyblade: Metal-Illusion! I will be posting one of these stories when I have finished one of my others. But for now you guys will have to wait for the stories. Now on to chappy 8 of Lost Girl! Edward-do the disclaimer!

Ed: Do I have to?

WE24: Yes Edward-or you shall PERISH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ed: WHAT THE? FINE! WinryElric24 does not own Metal-Fight Beyblade! *runs away*

WE24: Get back here you idiot!

Ed: Never! Al help!

Al: Coming Brother! Hiyagh!

*Hits WE24 square in the face with his metal foot*

WE24: I... give... up-now on to... THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 8: Maria's Plan

Madoka is in her new room in the Hagane Mansion practicing Diamond by Alan (A/N: Remember spring concert-if not-then you're basically screwed)

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta  
Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto  
Saigo ni [daijoubu] nante uso wo tsuita_

_Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni_  
_Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no_  
_Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

_Kimi ga inai machi wa_  
_Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne_  
_Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

_Afuredasu DIAMOND_  
_Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru_  
_Donna ni kanashii toki mo_  
_Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no_

Madoka stops her music. And opens the door. "Hi!" She says happily when she sees Gingka's face. His face brightens at the sound of her voice. Vixen and their dad-Ryo Hagane are watching from the hallway. Gingka had told them he had developed a crush on Madoka and they finally got him to muster up enough courage to tell her and ask her out. (A/N: They're both 17 afterall.) "Madoka I need to tell you something. Can I come in for a moment?" "Sure!"

Ryo and Vixen high-fived each other as Madoka closed the door behind Gingka. "So what do need to tell me?" Madoka asks as the two sit down on the mats in front of her little table in her room. "Madoka... you know you are important to the group and I." "Yes, and you guys are important to me." "I have realized something here recently. You've become more important to me than the group. You've become the best friend that I've felt like I always had. But my feelings have become more than just being a best friend toward you. They've become something more. Madoka I love you."

Madoka's eyes widened from the happiness and she was on the verge of crying. She still managed to speak though. "Gingka... I love you too." Was all she could say.

Gingka then surprised Madoka. He leaned over the table and kissed her. Madoka eyes widened but after a couple seconds she kissed back. They let go to get some air, with Madoka blushing furiously. They stood up and Gingka gave her a hug, he kissed her forehead and told her goodnight, he then left the room.

Gingka went back to his room, and took out his journal and started writing in it. Then Vixen and Ryo came in. "So brother how did it go?" "She said that she had felt the same way." "Yes-big score for the son! Big Points!" "Dad! She isn't a score or some big points, she's a girl that I fell in love with two months ago." "Alright-I'll leave you alone now goodnight." "Goodnight dad."

Ryo and Vixen left and they went to bed.

Gingka put away his journal and turned off his light and tried to go to bed.

Madoka was already asleep.

Maria and Rago were planning something for a new-found enemy.

* * *

With Maria and Rago:

"Maria-what are you doing?" Rago asked looking over her shoulder. "I'm looking for that snitch's address... That little!" "What-where does she live?" "She lives at the Hagane Mansion! Madoka-you will pay for stealing MY Gingky's Heart!" "Maria-calm down-we don't want you losing control over your powers!" Maria soon calmed down. "Now what is the plan Maria?" "Well you see..."

* * *

At the Hagane Mansion:

Madoka woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat on her face and tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears away, and got up to go see the one person she trusted the most-Gingka. She went into his room quietly, and as soon as she opened his door he sat up. "Did I wake you up?" She asked immediately. "No... I couldn't sleep anyway-so why are you up?" "I had a nightmare again." "About who?" "My mom and dad." "Oh... come sit down with me for a bit." "Okay." Madoka walked over to his bed and sat down on. She put her hand over his.

The two talked 'till one. Good thing it was a Friday night or else Ryo would have killed Gingka. "I guess it's time for you to go to bed." Madoka nods her head and gets up to leave. She turns around and smiles as she leaves. She's back in her room when she feels that someone is watching her. She looks out her window to see nothing. She sighs and then goes back to bed.

The next morning Ryo goes to his son's room as usual after he has gone to the bathroom. He comes in to see his son snoring-very loudly. He tries to hold in a laugh as he leaves the room quietly. Ryo goes downstairs and gets Phoenix-shaped marshmallows in his cereal (A/N:What a kid) He goes in the family room and turns on the TV to watch the news while eating breakfast.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Vixen got up a couple minutes later and came in the room with frozen chocolate-chip waffles as usual. (A/N:It's what my sister-mysterygirl2.0-does sometimes.) "So where's Gingka?" "He's asleep-Madoka must have had a nightmare again and that means he must have stayed up late talking to her." "Ah..."

About an hour later Gingka and Madoka got up and bumped into each other in the hallway. The two went downstairs and Gingka got his Pegasus-shaped blueberry waffles and Madoka got herself some reese's cup-cereal. Madoka was in the living room first and she sat down next to Vixen and Gingka came in a couple minutes and sat in the only available spot on the couch-between his dad-and the dog.

They watched the news and then Madoka's favorite show came on next-FMA:Brotherhood. It was an all day marathon on channel 12 of it. It was revealed to be one of Gingka's favorite shows among the many animes he watched. (A/N:there was not really a marathon on channel 12 for that show-I just had to use that-because the news isn't on Cartoon Network-now is it?) Gingka, Madoka, and Ryo watched it all day, and Vixen watched most of it.

At six Madoka realized that she still needed to practice her solo-the concert-it was on Wednesday! She called Hikaru and she was over at the Hagane Mansion in five minutes tops. Madoka, Vixen, and, Hikaru all went up to her room. She got out her CD player and turned on the instrumental to Diamond by Alan.

* * *

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta  
Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto  
Saigo ni [daijoubu] nante uso wo tsuita_

_Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni_  
_Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no_  
_Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

_Kimi ga inai machi wa_  
_Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne_  
_Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

_Afuredasu DIAMOND_  
_Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru_  
_Donna ni kanashii toki mo_  
_Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no_

_Itsudatte teokure koukai dake_  
_Kokoro nokoshite wa kabe wo atsuku suru_  
_Dare demo egao no ura de namida otosu_

_Kimi ga kureta mono wo mada yubi de kazoeteiru_  
_Wasuretari shinai zutto_

_Tomaranai DIAMOND_  
_Setsunai iro hoshizora ni koboreru_  
_Mou kimi ni aenakutemo_  
_Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo_

_Nando demo tachidomari furikaeri sagashita_  
_Futari to iu omoide wa tooku_  
_Tsuki dake ga watashi no kage hitotsu mitsumeteiru dake_

_Afuredasu DIAMOND_  
_Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru_  
_Donna ni kanashii toki mo_  
_Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no_

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta_  
_Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto_  
_Saigo ni [daijoubu] nante uso wo tsuita_

_Sunaona jibun ni koukai shinai jibun ni_  
_Itsuka nareru kara kitto_

* * *

"Wow Madoka you have a beautiful voice!" Hikaru exclaimed after the song was over. "Thank-you Hikaru." "I can't wait 'till the performance on Wednesday." "Thank-you Vixen." The three girls talked for a bit and then decided that they're going to have a sleepover.

At eight at night Gingka was wondering why Hikaru was stilll here. "Why's Hikaru still here sis?" "We're having a sleepover-just us three girls. That means we're taking over the living room." "Fine... well anyways I'm going beyblading with the guys." Madoka hears the word Beyblading and she goes hay-wire. "Did you just say Beyblading?" "Yes-why?" "Oh my flipping kami! I love beyblades! I'm a mechanic-can I see yours? Can I, can I?"

"You do?" "Yes! Now let me see yours!" "Okay hold your horses! Here you go." Madoka took a good look at it, she smiled or frowned here and there. "Wow-this is col and you've kept it in good shape! Hikaru, Vixen we have to go and wanna see the other guy's beyblades! Please... PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" "Fine we'll go! Calm it!"

At the stadium-Madoka is looking at every beyblade-and she's very happy that they are all in good shape. "well we shall be going now-I just wanted to take a look. Bye!" Then the three girls left the guys to beyblade.

* * *

Back at the Mansion:

"So... what do you guys wanna watch?" "Hmm... how about Legally Blond." Hikaru suggested "No... how about-FMA:Brotherhood:The Sacred Star of Milos?" Madoka suggested Vixen nodded. "I've never seen it before." Hiakru said "Well then we definitely need to watch it then!" "Alright!" Vixen and Madoka high-fived each other. After that Vixen suggested they watch Fairy Tail. Hikaru agreed and Madoka just had a question mark.

"What's Fairy Tail?" "You mean you've never seen it?" "No... I always had to train and move all the time when I was younger. The only show I could ever watch was FullMetal Achemist. "Okay-then you're in for a surprise!" "Alright!"

At Around 11 Gingka finally came home. And looked in the living room-and sure enough Vixen and Hikaru got Madoka into Fairy Tail. He knew he said he'd never watch it-but he ended up sitting on the couch and watched with them. He soon went upstairs and changed into his nightclothes and came back down to watch some more Fairy Tail.

He ended up falling asleep at three. Madoka turned around and saw him sleeping she pulled him off the couch and he hit his head on the floor-he woke up from the impact and looked at the paused screen and then at the girls he smiled and said he was going to bed. He finally and to bed and fell asleep smiling.

Madoka watched Fairy Tail till five and the girls turned off the TV and finally went to sleep. Madoka dreamed of Gingka being Natsu and Her being Lucy-and them getting married. She smiled as she slept. Unbeknowest to her Maria was up right now putting here plan into place

End Chapter 8

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter-hope you like! Remember-R&R!


	9. Chapter 9:Maria Getting to Madoka

Chappy Nine! I am so relieved to be finally writing! Moving... I'm happy to finally moved, but I HATE IT! My feet still hurt from all the stuff I've had to do. But hey-At least I finally get to write! Now on to the chappy-I shall put your quote in her somewhere today.

Madoka: WE24 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Rago:Your soul shall soon be mine!

Gingka:Not if I can help it! Yagh!

Rago: NOOOOO! I'm melting! *Rago diminishes-forever*

Madoka: On to the story!

WE24:That is specifically MY LINE! Now-on to the story

* * *

Chapter 9: Maria Getting to Madoka

It had been a couple days and today was the day-the day of the concert. had given her a notice that the song had been changed. (A/N:This is true-Maria did not stage this-this was Cullen's orders.) So Madoka sang over the new song a couple times-and she felt that she was ready.

She new the parts that the choir was gonna sing with her. After all she did practice it with them a couple of times to get it right-so they were ready too!

it was 5 'till 7 and she was going to her spot to start it off-and then sing. She was a good announcer-since she got that "surgery" for her throat.

She was wearing her Choir uniform. She looked well in it-and so did the rest of the choir. The curtains then opened.

"Welcome!" She started off. "To this years Metal-High-School-Choir Spring Concert! We welcome you-as the parents and the rest of the audience here to the performance! Our Choir Director down their is the one to thank-we wouldn't have been able to do this without her! We here today are going to sing some songs. We have practiced very well-and we KNOW we are ready for this concert. Our first song is going to be sang by:Selen Garcia (A/N:Part of team Garcia in Metal Masters) and she will sing: Do As Infinity's:A Future Without You!"

Selen comes up to the microphone and gives everybody a smile. The music starts.

* * *

_Mamoru beki mono nante nayamu made mo naku_  
_ Hitotsu shika nakatta_  
_ Sakebigoe no kodama muna shika hibiita_  
_ Fukai mori no oku ni_

_ Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_  
_ Kasareta yubi no nukumori no sei_

_ Kimi ga inai mirai imi nado nai mirai_  
_ Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_  
_ Kimi to nozomu sekai mita koto nai sekai_  
_ Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura_

_ Shinjitsu no utagoe yami ni hibikasete_  
_ Hitotsu mune ni chikau_  
_ Todomaru koto wa nai arashi no naka de mo_  
_ Kowa no rakuen made_

_ Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii_  
_ Meguri meguru sadameta to shite mo_

_ Kimi to kakeru katai kono sekai no hate mo_  
_ Nido to kurikaeri wa shinai kara_  
_ Kimi to naraba yukeru hashiru mugen kidou_  
_ Owaranai yume yagate tadoritsukeru sa_

_ Kimi ga inai mirai_  
_ Imi nado nai mirai_  
_ Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_  
_ Kimi to nozomu sekai mita koto nai sekai_  
_ Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura_  
_ Jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura_

* * *

The crowd claps and a couple people cheer.

Madoka next goes up to the stage. The music starts. (ANY OF THE PARTS THAT AREN'T ITALICIZED ARE THE PARTS THAT THE CHOIR IS SINGING ALONG WITH HER!)

* * *

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING _  
_ hikari zenbu atsumete _  
_ kimi no ashita terasu yo _

OH YEAH Kikoeten_ no kako no koe wa? _  
OH YEAH Karetatte_ sakebu kara_  
OH YEAH Kikoeru_ made kimi no kokoro ga _  
OH YEAH, OH YEAH

_ tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi _  
_ wasuremono wanai desuka? _  
_ okashii na kimi ga inai to _  
_ hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai _

_ SNOWING sunao ni _  
_ egao ni nareta no wa _  
_ futari yorisoi _  
_ kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara _  
_ FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING _  
_ hikari zenbu atsumete _  
_ kimi no ashita terasu yo_

OH YEAH Namiuchigawa_ ni ukabeta kanjou _  
_ itsu no manika orenji sae _  
_ shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_  
OH YEAH Bokura_ futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW _  
_ ima wa omoide no naka de _  
_ nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru _

_ fushigi dana kimi ga warau to _  
_ boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda _

_ SNOWING konna ni _  
_ hitori furueteru kimi no _  
_ soba ni yorisoi _  
_ tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni _  
_ FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY _  
_ YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY, (WOAH)_  
_ HANG IN THERE! _

_ warau koto sae _  
_ wasureteta boku ni _  
_ mahou wo kakete _  
_ egao hitotsu de _  
_ subete wo kaeta _  
_ kimi wa boku no FAIRY _

_ SNOWING sunao ni _  
_ egao ni nareta no wa _  
_ futari yorisoi _  
_ kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara _  
_ FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING _  
_ hikari zenbu atsumete _  
_ kimi wo terasu yo _

_ SNOWING sunao ni _  
_ egao ni nareta no wa _  
_ kimi dakara _  
_ kimi to datta kara _  
_ SNOWING FAIRY _(WOAAH)  
_ kimi ga kureta hikari _  
_ zenbu atsume sakebu yo _  
SNOW FAIRY

DON'T SAY GOODBYE!

* * *

The crowd claps a little louder than last time. And has more cheers.

The rest of the songs they sang were:

"I Won't Give Up." (A/N: A Good Song)

"Far From Home" (A/N:Vic Mignogna)

"Diamond" by Alan-They had a group of four girls sing it-not including Selen or Madoka.

and

"Elijah Rock"

* * *

Madoka also closes the concert. All of the choir bows and she says at the end. "A saying for the audience. Something that a friend once told me:

_'There are SOME PEOPLE who WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE. But there ISN'T a SINGLE PERSON who can BEAR BEING ALONE.' _

And with that the crowd cheers. The curtain closes.

* * *

Next Day-At the End of Last Bell

"I'll Be right back Gingka." Madoka said as she left to go to the bathroom. "Okay." "May I go to the bathroom-sir?" The teacher nodded his head as he handed her the bathroom pass. She walked quickly to the Girl's Bathroom, used it and washed her hands. She started to leave but Maria was blocking the door-along with two larger girls.

Madoka backed up-she knew who Maria was. Gingka had told her about Maria and that she needs to stay away from her. But Madoka was blocked in-and the bathrooms had no windows. "Hello-You are Madoka aren't you?" "Stay away from me." "What's with the shitty attitude?" Madoka tried to kick her but she dissapeared-she was then back at the door. "H-how are you able to do that?"

"Oh that-I'm not allowed to tell you that-but Gingka knows I can do this too-and he asked me to take care of something." Maria then had fire in her hands-she walked over to Madoka and grabbed her wrists. Madoka started to scream but one of the larger girls stopped her. "If you tell anyone-I'll kill you." Madoka nodded her head. "Oh if you're wondering-it was a favor Gingka asked me to do."

Madoka's eyes widened-she wouldn't believe it-she wouldn't. But something was making her doubt herself. Maria released her hands and vanished. As they vanished, one of the large girls, (A/N: When I say "Large" I mean like tall-not necessarily muscular or chubby-but tall.) looked sad-like she was about to cry. It almost seemed like she was made to do it. Madoka then noticed-she had the same marks around her wrists as Madoka has now.

Madoka started to break down. Then the school bell rang signaling that school had ended. She left and grabbed her stuff as quickly as she could-ignoring Gingka. And then she ran out of the building and all the way to her "parents" and real parents graves-all four side-by-side.

Gingka searched for where she could have gone. He did know her parents and adoptive parents were dead-but he didn't know which cemetery. (A/N: Where there graves are-they're not in Metal City at all.) He checked in everyone-she was at none of them.

He wondered why. He walked home-he felt like whatever happened was his fault. He came in the house not as happy as usual-just quiet and sad. He would usually barge in the door and run straight to the cabinet for like 6 or 7 cookies. But not today-he just walked straight to his room. He said nothing at all. Ryo was worried that he was acting like this and he was worried cause Madoka wasn't with him when he came home.

_'Did something happen between them?' _He then went upstairs to talk to him. "Hey-buddy whats the matter-and where's Madoka? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"No dad-I don't know what happened. She came to the into the classroom after the end-school-bell had rung and I said 'Hi.' and she didn't answer. She just grabbed her stuff and left-it was almost like I had done something wrong-she was ignoring me. I called to her in the hallways and she didn't answer. She got outside before me. And when I finally got out there-she was gone. I thought she might have went to her parents graves but I didn't know where they were buried-so I searched all three cemeteries Metal City has-she was at none of them. That's why I'm home later than usual."

"Gingka, I don't know what could have happened..." *SLAM* Just then the front door slammed closed. Both Gingka and Ryo ran downstairs. Madoka had used the stairs on the other side of the house by the time they had gotten down-stairs. Ryo and Gingka ran back upstairs just as Madoka slammed her bedroom door. Gingka knocked on it. "Go away!" she sounded angry-and sad.

_'Just what did I do?' _"Madoka what's the matter?" "I don't want to talk to you right now Gingka! Go away! NOW!" Gingka and Ryo were taken aback by this. They had never thought that Madoka would get angry. Especially at Gingka. "Madoka what's wrong? Tell me-please-what did I do?" "dad I think you should leave them alone." Vixen said into her dads ear. He nodded and left to go downstairs with her.

"Madoka opened the door after a couple minutes and she had tears running down her face. she looked angry-very angry. Not to mention sad. Gingka was horrified. He hated seeing her this way. "What's wrong?" She pulled him into her room and answered.

"You want to know what's wrong? You! You did this!" She held up her wrists. She had burnt marks on them-they were almost black. They were also starting to bleed. "What happened? Who did this?" "You-You did this you idiot!" "What do you mean?" "You knew about Maria's knew powers-you asked her to do this! You never really loved me!"

"What-What do you mean-I had no idea she did this! Madoka I love you. Why would I do this to you? Maria's lying-she hates you! She's trying to take you away from me-she wants you gone!" "Shut -up you idiot-you hate me all the same-you never really liked me from the start! You only wanted to hurt me! Go away! What you said that day-you didn't really mean it-did you-and neither did any of your friends! Stay away from me!"

She slapped him across the face and pushed him out of her room and locked her door shut. He knocked constantly for like five minutes, but she never opened it. He left and went to his room with tears in his eyes. He locked himself in his room for the rest of thenight. He sat there and sat there-he didn't even sleep. Madoka did the same thing, they both missed school for the rest of the week-not once did they come out. (A/N:They have bathrooms in their bedrooms.)

Vixen knocked-but she wasn't let in either room-neither was Ryo. Gingka finally came out on Sunday-he was food derived. He took a lot of food to his room and locked the door behind him. Madoka didn't come out until Monday morning. She woke up at 5 in the morning. She took a shower and got dressed. Her wounds healed to wear she was able to heal them with her powers. She put on her locket and came downstairs.

Ryo was already up-he'd been up since 4. She came in and he saw that her wrists were a little dark-he took a closer look as she poured her self some coffee. Her wrists had been burnt! But by who? She turned and gave him a hard glare. She then asked. "What? What are you looking at?" She still sounded angry. "What happened Madoka? I heard you yelling at him Thursday night. What did he do?" "He hurt me... He asked Maria to do it."

"What did he ask her to do?" "He asked her to burn me! That little bitch! She hurt me and so did Gingka!" "Gingka would never do that Madoka!" "How do you know that! He's hurt me!" "Because I'm his father I know more about him then you do yourself! He would never do such a thing. He isn't even able to hurt a damn spider for crying out loud!" "Well he did this to me! I won't ever forgive him!" "For pete's sake Madoka I know even more about you than you do yourself!"

Madoka was taken aback by this-how was that possible? She still didn't know him that well. Madoka got up and threw her half-eaten toast into the garbage, grabbed her book-bag and left. "I said the wrong thing-I was never supposed to tell her that! Damn!"

Gingka got up like a half-an-hour later. He was tired-and still food derived. "I talked to Madoka a while ago." Gingka turned to his father he was surprised. "What did she say?" "She said you hurt her. That you asked Maria to burn her. She said she would never forgive you. Is she telling the truth-did you hurt her?" "No! I would never hurt her! Maria obviously lied to her!"

"He might be right dad. I'm pretty sure Maria did lie." Vixen said as she came in the kitchen. She was angry-Ryo could tell. "And today I'm gonna beat the shit out of Maria-she hurt Madoka. Maria will pay. for what she did." "Okay-I understand-you can find out the truth-there's no-way I'm gonna be able to stop you two." The two siblings smiled for the first time in four days(A/N: The part of Thursday counts as a day.). They were happy there father agreed with them.

The two got breakfast and left-after getting dressed. They would find out from Maria herself. Ryo was worried, he didn't want them getting hurt-none of them.

* * *

_'How does he know more about me? Wait-' _Madoka stopped-she remembered something her adoptive father had told her. _'I've been transferred to Metal City to Work with Ryo Hagane.' _She punched the ground. She was furious-of course Ryo knew more about her than she knew. He was her adoptive father's BEST FRIEND.

End Chapter 9

* * *

Hmm... I had a hard time writing this-anyways tell me how you liked it. R&R!

MysteryGirl2.0: She hates pie... alot.


	10. Chapter 10: Deeper and Deeper?

Okay I read over chapter 2 of Love Never Dies-and I kinda wanted to cry at the end-but I didn't... I don't know if I should stick another chapter in between chapter 2 and 3-will you read it and tell me? I would greatly appreciate it! Last chapter of Lost Girl-sad and evil-ish... This one-not much better. Madoka is still mad and Gingka is hating himself-but that changes through-out the chapter. Rago wants to cause more damage-will Maria join in-or will she protest? Will Maria accept Gingka and Madoka's Relationship and try to get them back together? Will she turn on Rago? Or will he kill Maria first? You'll have some of these questions answered here-well maybe.

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade-I still wish I did... Now-on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Deeper and Deeper-or Out of the Water?

(A/N:I know some of you guys don't get the title-you'll understand in the chapter.)

Madoka was furious, still. She had not come home for a week-the only time Gingka an Vixen would see her was when they were at school. And they still didn't see her that much! Gingka was hating himself-if only he would've thought about what Maria would've done.

Vixen was angry as hell. Ryo was worried-and he also seemed upset with himself. Gingka finally asked his Father what was bothering him.

"Dad-what's the matter you've been quiet-and you are always throwing things in your office since Madoka left." "Gingka-on the morning she left I said something I shouldn't have..." "What did you say?" "I said I knew more about her than she did herself. It's true I do. I was her adoptive father's best-friend-we were like brothers-he would tell me everything."

"What?" "I know I shouldn't have said that-I promised him I never would-but I was furious with her, she said she wouldn't forgive you. She was practically yelling at me." "How do you know more than she does?" "Truth to be told-I was assigned the job to do some tests on her-I protested and I almost lost my job-and you kids because I protested. I just didn't want to hurt her. And now-I get the feeling you hate me too now Gingka."

"What tests were assigned to do?" "What?" "What tests were you assigned to do?" "Emotional ones. I was responsible for... amplifying her... emotions. Great-it's because of me that she is acting like this." "What exactly was the tests for?" "To create a perfect soldier. More like a perfect assassin. She was given all the skills needed to fight in combat-plus extra stuff. Bye the time we were done she was able to kill two stuffed manichans in 10 seconds. It was brutal." "She was tested on to become a soldier? (A/N:Kinda like captain America...) At the age of four she could actually kill someone and not have a second thought about?"

"And as she gets older-it gets stronger-I don't wanna know what she could do now." "Madoka is out there somewhere-she could've already killed someone by now! We have to stop her." One of the cooks popped their head into the study. They put one of the TVs on the desk it was the news and Madoka was on it too. It was different then they expected it though.

"Breaking Alert- A 16 year-old girl has just taken down a group of drug dealers and some killers that have been on the wanted list. She left as soon as the camera hit her face. We only got a picture of her." It showed the full body picture of her and then it closed in on her face then wrists. "It appears she was abused before-she has burn scars on her wrists. Call if you know anything about her." Ryo and Gingka were astonished. This was not what they had expected, at all.

Then they heard the front door open. Gingka ran downstairs to see Madoka staring at him-but not in a sad way-her eyes had gone from blue to pitch black. She looked like she wanted to kill Gingka, instead she went up the stairs and just passed right by Gingka and headed to her room. There was then the sound of a couple knifes in the wall.

Madoka was definitely not over it. She wouldn't be over it for a while. Gingka sat down at the top of the steps-he was hurt-she hadn't even said anything to him. She was different she wasn't the Madoka he knew-something else had changed her.

* * *

The Next Day.

Gingka was at school in the hallways when Maria came in-she had a cast on. She walked over to Gingka and said. "Madoka did this." Gingka's eye widened. _'Why would Madoka do that? I get she's angry but she doesn't have to go and break someones arm.' _Madoka then passed him in the hallway-she glared-didn't speak a single word to him-her eyes were still pitch black and her hair was starting to turn black too. Gingka was becoming worried.

Madoka entered the classroom and all the students immediately sat down as if she were the teacher. She had lashed out on the school bully and no one bothered her since then. Not even the teachers protested when they were addressing her. She didn't get in trouble and she never got sent to the principle's office-even when she hit another student for annoying her.

As soon as school let them out for the day. Gingka stopped Madoka out in the schools parking lot. "Madoka." Madoka stopped and turned around she had a sadnes in her eyes-but her face was portraying anger. She walked up to him and said in a struggle. "I can't stop-it won't let me-it's taken over." Madoka's sadness then vanished. She punched Gingka in the stomach and ran off.

"Madoka..." He said before passing out. Gingka woke up in his room the next morning. He instantly sat up and saw Madoka staring at him. Here eyes had turned back to blue, she looked like she was going to cry. She looked at him, she smiled and let a tear fall. She was sad alright. "Gingka, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened... It did it. It hurt you."

"What hurt me?" "It's more like a "He." He hurt you." "Who is he?" "...Rago... He took control of my emotions after I left for that weak. I couldn't do anything." "It's alright Madoka." Madoka stood up and glared at him. "No it's not! I could have killed you, or Ryo! If I did that then I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself. I would probably kill myself!" "Don't talk like that! It wasn't you it was Rago!" "But it was still my body, my mind, I could have killed you!"

Gingka tried to stand up, but his stomach was too weak. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Madoka's eyes widened, they turned a deep blue, and she then started to cry. "I'm sorry Gingka." "It's okay Madoka-you weren't the one who punched me it was Rago." "Not it's not okay!" Madoka pulled away with tears falling. She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and kissed him, Gingka soon kissed back.

She broke the kiss and left.

* * *

Maria and Rago:

Rago had used a dark spell to control Madoka's emotions. He now used more magic to create a "screen" to watch what had previously happened. Maria sat there, her face became sad. She let a quiet tear fall and then she spoke. "I don't want to do this anymore... Madoka has a connection that I never had with Gingka! I can't hurt them. It's too hard-to hurt them. I feel fake, horrible, evil! I'm not helping you anymore Rago! Get out of my house!" Rago turned around-he was angry-very, Maria had turned her back on him, she hated what was happening.

He grabbed her broken arm and broke it even more. He didn't care that Maria was in pain, he just now wanted to kill her. He drew a hand knife from his jacket and stabbed her arm. Maria tried to fight back, but then he stabbed her stomach. She was then knocked out. Rago looked down on her-he then disappeared.

* * *

Madoka was running, she then stopped. She didn't have a connection to Rago anymore, but she could feel a connection with Maria, she was bleeding to death, she stood up to Rago, she wanted to stop, Madoka turned around and headed for Maria's house.

Madoka soon arrived at her window, she was right-Maria was hurt. She became furious, she pulled open her window and jumped in. Madoka walked over to Maria-she had just woken up. Maria smiled a small smile at Madoka-a real one-like she was actually happy to see Madoka. "I'm sorry Madoka, I don't know how you'll forgive me, but I don't want to hurt you guys anymore. Madoka-you have the connection with Gingka I NEVER had-you need to stay with him-go back to him-help him-forgive him."

Maria coughed up some blood-her arm was spilling out blood-as was her stomach. Madoka looked at her in dispair. "No-I'm not gonna let you die Maria, I can't!" "Yes you can you idiot! Go! I want you all to leave me alone!" Madoka put her hands on Maria's stomach. Her hands glowed and faded. "Why did you do that! Why did you heal me?!" "Shut-up! You're the only person that knows Rago's weakness-we need you!" She healed Maria's arm-cut and broken bone. Maria sat up she let some tears fall.

"Thank-you... I don't understand though-why did you save me?" "Maria... My adoptive father told me that no matter how evil the person is-they can still be saved-there's no point in killing someone. Now come on." Madoka smiled and held out her hand Maria took it and the two left Maria's house.

They soon arrived at Gingka's house Madoka opened the door to see Ryo watching stuff. He looked at them and froze. "What is she doing here?" ryo was angry. "Ryo-I'm sorry, but I had to-Maria realized she made a terrible mistake. She wants to help. She almost died." "Why-why did you let her live she's the one that wanted this." Vixen asked as she came in.

Madoka was now angry. "Vixen! Stop!" Vixen froze no-one had ever stood up to her before. "Vixen-Don't ever say that-she might not be the best person to ask for help, but she's all we got! She almost died-she told me to leave her and let her die..." Madoka's bangs were covering her face. She looked up, Madoka's eyes had now turned to a Bright Red.

"But-I can't do that! I hate seeing people die! You can stay out of this if your not gonna help!" Madoka's eyes turned back to blue. "That was the color of my anger-My eyes change color when I take hold of just one of my emotions. Now I'm gonna go see Gingka. Come with me Maria." Maria nodded and went upstairs with her.

Madoka arrived in Gingka's roomed. He looked up too see Madoka... and Maria. His eyes widened. "What is she doing here?!" "I brought her with me. She's the only person that knows Rago's weakness." Madoka's eyes turned a deep blue. "I'm happy your safe." Madoka hugged Gingka. He hugged her back. "I need you. Were gonna fight him tomorrow." Gingka let go.

"Tomorrow-but you don't know how to use your power yet!" "There were points in the time where I was gone that Rago didn't have a connection with me-I learned a lot." Madoka smiled-a big huge REAL smile. She was happy again. Gingka smiled big too. Maria had a small smile, Ryo was happy that she was back. But he had a feeling that Maria was gonna do something.

Vixen was furious of course she wanted to help, but not when Maria is helping them, she hated Maria, she wanted to strangle her. Vixen had got scared when Madoka's eyes had changed color and she was furious with her self. Never in her life was she scared of someone! But sh couldn't help it. Madoka seemed different-like she became stronger-stronger than Vixen her-self.

Rago was planning for the next step of his plan. He didn't need Maria anyway-he would've killed her and Gingka after he killed Madoka. He was in his own world now-planning.

Madoka turned around at looked at Ryo. "So what am I able to do?" Ryo answered immediately. "You are what the scientist had given the nickname for you. Even though they said they were making a perfect soldier they nicknamed you 'The Perfect Assassin.' You can kill easily-but like you said-you don't wanna kill anyone." "I can make an acceptation for this one though." "Okay then-You can do just about anything-you can think of that an assassin would do-but just better."

End Chapter 10

* * *

Tell me how you liked it-R&R! And sorry for not updating soon enough!


End file.
